A New Start
by aki-n-ayee
Summary: (Ch5 Kai and Kei finally met again while Krista seems to be hiding something!) new summary: half AU since this one kicks off after G-Rev. the boys worked for a company now that it holds a lot of answers for the questions in their past. old summary inside
1. old summary and web links

Before you all readers went to the next chapter, here is the summary like what I said!! ^_^ and this one will also took place after G-Revolution.  
  
Summary: Things went on happily after the last World Championship Tournament. The BladeBreakers live on with their own lives. Kai, inheriting his grandfather's money, lived in the mansion together with the rest of the Demolition Boys since finding out they too, have no where else to live and stumbling themselves in the same house that have finally, helped Kai open up more to his friends. Max, living with his mom and dad in New York while making friends with the rest of the All-Starz, also making his skills in beyblading better. Rei, living again in his village in China together with the White Tiger team finally feeling much more better and also, much stronger. Tyson, who is finally living happily with his brother Ren (Hitoshi/Shippo no Jin) in the Kinomiya dojo after his grandfather together with their father went back to Egypt to have a vacation meanwhile, taking some excavation sites for their research. Well, things doesn't went that easily when a new Championship came again while someone stirring troubles again in the air.  
  
Um... this story will be much more centered in Kai since because most of the parts of the story are taken from his past! And for those people who doesn't know some thing about G-Revolution like me, who only know some little things because of the episode guide, go to:  
  
http:// www. fiercekai. cjb. net  
  
since because fanfiction.net isn't good at putting links, you have to add spaces into it!! like back then when I put RavExtreme and Ten Commandment's web address, it doesn't even appear!!!! Anyways, that it!! the next one will just be a prologue and its short... but please wait for chapter one since I'm going to the fourth quarter exam an after it, I can update much more so PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!  
  
p.s. anyone out there that doesn't know Sieg of Rave??? He's quite a cutey that most of RAVE fangirls out there love Sieg... of course... well... uh... duh! He does won the Character battle when he is versus over Haru yet he still won with a 186 votes will Haru is just 176 votes!!! Go to these to sites to know more about RAVE and Rave is a cool anime almost most of my stories are based on Rave and Beyblade crossover!!!  
  
For RavExtreme:  
  
http:// www. Ten Commandments (the number one rave fanfiction network):  
  
http:// www. that's all!!!!!!!!!! See you next chapter and review it!! please!! No one is reviewing my Verbrechen so this is the least you people can do for me!! 


	2. Prolouge: When Starting on Is a Bad Choi...

umi_naoe*hart doesn't own BeyBlade but she does own Kei or known as Ran.  
  
Umi: okay!! I'm really sorry if this is just the prologue and its so damn short but I've really worked 5 hours just to be able to finish this since because most of my ideas are fixed on ending and the middle part of the story and I finally got the ideas on how to make chapter one though there is still no one reviewing my Verbrechen!!!!!!  
  
Secylia: -_- who will review it when its not even beyblade?!?!  
  
Umi: o.o good point. But... hey! Anyway, I just hope this one makes a better one and this won't be named Strafe anymore! It'll be named... I don't know! But I'll put it on Strafe for a while and review me to tell me the title!! I need help in these ones...  
  
Kei: ^__^  
  
Kai: _ who's the resident's bad guy???  
  
Umi: -.- don't know... ask cyl!  
  
Secylia: hey! What does it have to do with me!?!?!?!  
  
Umi: . whatever... here's chapter one... hope this satisfy anyone who's reading this!  
  
Prologue: When Starting On is A Bad Choice  
  
It was a great day to start training back at the Kinomiya dojo, of course, if Tala doesn't come crashing in crying for help.  
  
The ex-leader of the Demolition Boys is finally living with Tyson after the third World Championship after finding out he have no where to live since the three of them have gone to their separate lives (A/N: this took place after G-Revolution though I don't really know a lot about it...). but living with your once-rival isn't a good thing so he wanders off to the only person he knows that will at least let him stay, of course, he need a lot of luck just to be able to live with him because the one he have to live with is no other but the bratty Kai Hiwatari (A/N: I forgot to tell you all this, this will stand solo, no more RAVE like the last time I said it will).  
  
Back then, when Tala was crashing to the Kinomiya dojo crying for help, Ren, who was just outside doing whatever-it-is (A/N: *sweatdrop*) suddenly stopped whatever-he-is-doing, went to the door to look if something was up when he heard the crashing sound. Well, what he saw was just something someone have to stare at wide-eye, there he is, wearing his usual clothes yet something was wrong, he was all-drenched and he was hiding in one of the closet and for the first time, Tyson was already awake by it.  
  
"Um... Tala? What are you doing here very early?!" Tyson asked. But when Tala was gonna reply, he was cut off at once when they heard another crashing sound came yet this time, it was more like a bomb just explode. Hearing this, Ren went outside the gate to check yet this time again, it was a much more shocking thing to look at.  
  
"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
well, everyone can really know who's voice is this and it just really sent Ren very mad when learning his own dojo is being attacked by people that shouldn't attack it.  
  
End of Prologue!!  
  
A/N: Revien- hey girl! Thanks a lot for that review... it makes me more wanting to believe that there are more RAVE fans out there in this cruel world!! And also, if you are looking for websites all about spoilers and games of RAVE including the best forum I've joined so far, go to Bloody Roar Master's and my username is umi_naoe*hart is there since because it was my original name of course, until FF.net took my old account with that name on that they won't allow me to use it anymore since because there was someone else with that penname and it was me!! Oh yeah, I agree with you too since because Lucia is my second favorite and rest are Shuda, Musica and Reina and sometimes Iulius! And also.... Join this three fanlisting if you want to!  
  
http:// www. i Hart since because I thought... well, does it sounds familiar?? I never actually thought that I will use he name Hart on them but.... Oh well! See ya! Read and Review please okay???? I need more reviews lately... and more comments while I can still rearrange my chapter two! 


	3. Chapter One: A Job That'll Piss You Off

Disclaimer: aki_naoe*kudoku doesn't own anything except for the plot and Kate and whoever is the owner/guest  
  
aki: hiya guys!! Um... I think I forgot to edit last prologue... uh... did anyone read the author's note in there??? Well... you see... what you read that is Kei's bitbeast is Dronza aka Black Dranzer... well... you got it wrong... it's actually Crystalline not Dronza aka Black Dranzer since because I've edit the whole name list so here's chapter one! Hope it's better than the ones I usually do since because I'm not really very good at this kinds of things...  
  
and also, I've changed my name into Aki_Naoe*Kudoku and this story will be a bit AU since this is a self-made sequel after G-Rev!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER ONE: A JOB THAT'LL PISS YOU OFF  
  
-Tala's POV-  
  
Tala here... hell... why am I doing this damn job again?! Oh yeah, remember now, coz tell you what, this job is totally not the job I'm applying for! You know, I think it's even better to be some beyblade warrior at BioVolt rather than working this kind of stinking job!!  
  
Okay, if anyone is wondering what kind of I have, well, I think this the least you want to know for it ain't the thing you wanna hear nor know because right now, right here in Ren's office, being a secretary of him is a BAD I said! A very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, BAD choice if you are applying for some part time works!! I don't even know why Kai can handle a job like this! Maybe it's because the one he's working at is his sister! Hell, why does the heaven above have to be some damn annoying that they have to give me this kind of boss! Okay, its okay for me to work as a secretary but having a boss like him ain't the thing I want!!  
  
"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Geez... there goes the damn boss again, barking and barking and barking and barking and barking and barking...  
  
"TALA!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!! GET YOUR DAMN ASS ON THE MOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Okay okay okay!! Damn... sigh! Can't life be any better than this?! I guess I have to find a nicer boss than him... and even now I'm thinking it's a good choice leaving Tyson's house!!  
  
"Okay I will!!!!" I said  
  
"Then get the work! We have a special guest! No. Scratch that, in fact, the owner of the whole company is coming and I want and need everything in the right and correct way got that?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Whatever..." geez, it's just the company owner!! What's so bad about it?! It's not like he's gonna get fired if he done anything wrong! Um... wait, maybe, he will...  
  
"Tala, give this papers to Kath." (A/N: Kath is Kate's nickname)  
  
But it's not like it's my fault right that he got into trouble with the boss president of the whole company!  
  
"Tala??"  
  
*sighs* how I wish I have never took Kai's advice...  
  
"TALA!!"  
  
"AAHH!!!!!"  
  
What?! What?!?! WHAT?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the fuck is wrong with the people around here that keep yelling at me every damn single second!?!?!  
  
"Tala! Stop day dreaming before I even kicked you out of the office!!'  
  
Oh... that's just it? Geez... shrugging off that little thing isn't what I thought that is gonna be the best choice ever... if. you know what I mean which is gonna come out next, everyone knows his temper, I guess I like Tyson even more than his brother...  
  
(A/N: Ren is Tyson's brother. His Japanese name is Hitoshi. He's first known as Shippo no Jin in season one of G-Rev to those don't know about it but I guess you already know if you are a Beyblade fan...)  
  
"Whatever it is Ren, what?!" I shout back. You know, I'll give you tiny yet very good advice. Don't talk back to your manager if you know he's gonna kick you out of his office.  
  
"Give these papers to Kath now, Tala!"  
  
Huh?! What the... okay... rewind that again... 'Give these papers to Kath now' okay, so, at least I'm spared for today's guest! Hmm, speaking about him makes me even wonder more who is he...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Kai's POV-  
  
Work work work. Damn tired of these papers!! When will the damn clock ring to tell us its lunch break?!?!?!  
  
"Kai, please gave this to Ren"  
  
Kate. My sister. My damn bossy sister.  
  
"Kai! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?!?!"  
  
Sorry but ain't not!!  
  
"No." I said promptly. Who cares if she gets mad at me? Besides, that's usual you know... (A/N: *Sweatdrop*)  
  
At what I've just said, well, she just glare and 'hmph' at me, returning to whatever she is doing coz you don't wanna know what she's doing.  
  
After those years especially after the end of Boris, I actually can't believe it that I actually still have a sister! Right now, I'm working for the company she's working on. Well, she's actually one of the top officials so she took me in without any interview, even to Tala!! Well, aside from the nice... okay, maybe not so nice if you're just a newbie, and ordinary people working here, you will just find it so strange especially with the company's name: sKz But that's just not it! Aside from its name, I've never seen the president or at least the main head of this company even in some press meeting! all I know is that whenever I ask Kate about it, she always change the subject and been talking on about whatever hit her mind to talk about. Sure, newbie around here will usually be pissed at once because of some of those higher idiots in the seventh floor but they too, will find it very weird to have a company name in German BUT not working for the Germany. (A/N: anyone figure it out about it??)  
  
Okay, back to the office. Today, we got a 'special' –as what the higher idiots said- guest arriving which Kate and Ren talking about, which the name just landed on me. I wonder what Kate and Ren been up to every night since they both always go out to clubs together at Friday and Saturday night... ugh! Don't wanna think about it, which makes me even more to puke over that thought which that just fly over my head...and speaking of Ren, I wonder how Tala's been over there since most of the people working in Ren's section usually said its horrible working for him...  
  
"KAI!! WAKE UP!! SLEEPING TIME IS OVER!!"  
  
I groaned... Damn... How I hate it when she keeps shouting at me...  
  
"Kai, before you go to lunch, I want you to give this file to Krista and don't screw it!!"  
  
Krista... that cute chick over there that looks so much like Tala that there have been some rumors that they are siblings at first but later found out that they are actually just cousins, but always at one look you will found out that they look so much alike aside from the same attitude...  
  
"Kai! Hello! Anybody home?!"  
  
From what I know is that she's been waving her hand in front of my face. I just glared at her that sent her laughing over me! I hate it when someone is laughing at me... as if I've never hated it...  
  
"Okay okay! I will!" I said  
  
"Just make sure you don't lost your way over there! And make sure don't screw yourself!" she shout back to make sure that I will blush and glare at her whenever she joke that to me as I turn on the door knob and head outside to the elevator. after pushing the 6th button, my mind wander off to what she always use to joke at me that she also use it as a weapon coz she knows that I had this thing on Krista though Tala's been telling to lose my hope coz she's ain't my type, well, I've agreed with that besides, she IS older than me and who knows... I've heard some stories from Tala that he's been saying that Krista is one heck girl that can beat ten men that double her size! Guess now you know what you're gonna do when you meet that girl: don't. mess. with. that. girl.  
  
And she's pretty scary when she's mad. I've seen her in this trance once and god knows this! I've been frozen for ten helly whole minute! Guess that its not everyday to see a girl this scary and... strong? Well, they do said that she also beyblade, hmm... how I want to beybattle her... nah, I swear I'll be a cold as an ice by the time I'm gonna call out Dranzer... now that thought gives me the creeps! Hmm...  
  
I let my wander off to whatever I've cost a glimpse at my mind... I kept on walking and turned to the left at the corner of the sixth floor...  
  
THUDTHUDTHUDTHUD  
  
What the...  
  
THUDTHUDTHUD  
  
I turn my head to the direction of the noise coming from...  
  
THUDTHUD  
  
And the noise seems to come from Krista's office... I hurried off to its door, running as fast as I can, knowing that something bad seems to be happening inside that room.  
  
THUD  
  
There goes that sound again yet this time, the sound seems to be fading out...  
  
...  
  
No more sound... Mute... though I swear I still hear it... looking up at the window beside where I'm standing at, I look up at seeing that the sun is already setting, I didn't actually thought that I'll spent a lot of time from Kate's office to Krista's! well, they may be in the exact opposite corner but if you use the elevator it will be just half so it'll only cause you about 10 to 15 minutes to go there but to me it seems like I used up hours to go there! Looking up at the sun again this time hands leaning in the window sill, staring up at the orange lit sky, a thought cam to my mind. What if my guess at my first time here is right? What if—  
  
What the... Shit... that guy... hooded... looking more closely to him meaning that I have to lean more closely to the window that who knows that I will fall from looking at that man... strange fact is, that guy seems to be also staring at something yet... it turned its head... then... oh god... he's staring straight at me and with that face... and with that face, I think I'm gonna puke...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: HOW'S MY CHAPTER ONE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kai: _ lame. Done.  
  
Aki: -.- shut up... just because you aren't the one making the chapters doesn't mean that you have to rant at each one!  
  
Ayee: but true to be told sis! It lamed me out!  
  
Aki: shut up and get out of here!  
  
Tala: right... and anyone out there is reading this one, please leave a review so she won't kill everyone of us...  
  
Aki: and also, please tell me if this chapter is good! Rate it! and sorry about the last part... can't describe my imaginations... been hard in describing that part and I'm only grade 5...  
  
Kate: if anyone is from Philippines or at least a Filipino or half one, please review!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aki: and add me as your friend in Friendster!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ren: leave a review. End of the chapter!! 


	4. Chapter Two: The Stranger

aki_naoe*kudoku doesn't own anyone or anything except those things and mp3s of her in her house and Kei and Ran and Ayee and Aki and Krista is property of Fyne Inverse while Jura is mine! BWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
aki: _ whoever did that disclaimer is an idiot...  
  
ayee: which means you are one!  
  
aki: shut up cyl...  
  
ayee: kj...  
  
aki: anyways... still no one is reviewing! Oh well... I guess I have to rate this one R though there is no lemon except bad words... okay! Here's chapter two of my hardly made A New Start or more commonly known as Strafe!  
  
ayee: no!! I WON'Y ALLOW YOU TO DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
aki: hehehehe.... Resident's bad guy will be told in this chapter and the company owner will be revealed!!!  
  
Ayee: and again... sKz doesn't own Beyblade but sKz does own Kei Hitoshi Hart and the plot  
  
Aki: sKz is us Sealing Deaths  
  
Ayee: alright! Enough with this introduction and on with the story!!  
  
CHAPTER TWO: THE STRANGER  
  
It could have been a lucky day if he does not witness the appearance of the ghost that haunts the company building but still, it manages to get its hands of him. Wanting him to feel the pain he is feeling.  
  
"I'm telling you Kai it is just your imaginations!" Krista said hands on her hips while Tala, Kate and Ren were looking a bit concerned to their friend,  
  
"I swear it isn't guys! That guy! That guy just looks like him VERY much!" Kai shout back, standing up from the chair he is sitting on.  
  
"Calm down Kai! This won't get us anywhere if you just saying that THAT is him!" Ren said while calming Kai down who is now pacing around the room  
  
"Besides, it's impossible to see a *ghost* you know... especially one that looks like him!" Tala said  
  
"Well, it will be impossible if that witness is you, Tala" Kate said eyeing Tala who just glared at her.  
  
It was already time for them to go home especially when the president postponed his arrival to the company, which cause more suspicion to Kai who is by now swearing.  
  
But still, what if what he saw is really ghost that can sent chills down to anyone even him, the great Kai Hiwatari? It's not unusual for the people working at the sKz to witness some ghost walking around especially at night for the building itself is once a demolished building only to be rebuild again thus, results into one of the 'haunted' building though it is hardly rare for people even the workers in there to witness a ghost from out of nowhere for they, too, are very rare in showing up and in fact, it's as if there is no ghost. But from what Kai saw, it looks like far more than a ghost.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was already past 6 by the time they went home. Finally accepting the insist of Kate, the four of them will be sleeping over at Kate's house (Kai and Kate doesn't live together coz Kai is with Kate while Kate is with *someone* else!).  
  
"Oh, you're home already" came a voice from up stairs by the time they went inside the luxurious house (A/N: Kate live in a mansion while Ren live in the Kinomiya dojo while Kai and Tala live in town house).  
  
"Hi Brooklyn! What's for dinner?" Kate asks while Brooklyn came down from the stairs wearing a white t shirt and black jogging pants with his usual messy hair.  
  
"Um... let's see... I've cooked (A/N: yes! Brooklyn can cook!) some roast chicken and spaghetti!" he replied smiling seeing the others coming in too, "hello guys, didn't know that you guys are also dropping by." he said eyeing them.  
  
"Hiya Brooklyn!" Krista greeted him as she, too, stepped inside the huge mansion just in time when a heavy rain just poured out.  
  
"They are actually sleeping over" Kate said while the others where just looking around the huge mansion, "okay then, I'll get the room ready while you guys go and help yourself at the dinner." Brooklyn said while walking away to the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time they finish their dinner, they all sat in a circle around the huge fireplace including Brooklyn.  
  
"So, how's the life after beyblading?" Brooklyn suddenly ask breaking the silence  
  
"Well, none for me to tell since I haven't been beyblading for years!" Krista said glancing at the boys  
  
"Well, me? Quit the work with Boris and work for the infamous sKz company!" Ren said closing his eyes while,  
  
"Everyone knows that, Ren!" Tala said tauntingly looking at Ren while Ren just glare at Tala  
  
"For me and Tala, we've been living together in one of the subs in Corinthian Hill (A/N: It's a huge and expensive village-like land for rich people to live, there is even a club house in there! My uncle lives in one of those huge subdivisions... or more like townhouse! It's here in Quezon City, Philippines)" Kai said  
  
"Wow, didn't even know you got that much to buy one of those houses... heard that most houses there are expensive!" Kate said looking at Kai and Tala  
  
"Well, I don't know how but all I know is that Kai here just paid it like he was buying a Popsicle!" Tala said glancing at Kai who's brows are knitted together ready to glare at him.  
  
"Well, as for me and Kate..." Brooklyn said though but interrupted by Krista saying both of them been living together ever since after the Justice 5 tournament. Then, everyone just eyed both of them suspiciously while Brooklyn just blush and Kate glaring at all of them.  
  
"Well... um... guess it's time for bed, right?" Brooklyn said sheepishly while trying his best to hide anything that will make them tease them both more for it make Kate very mad.  
  
"Okay then. Guess we can call this a night alright!" Krista said looking around the room then her eyes just landed on Kai, who is now staring outside the blue sky blankly.  
  
"Kai?" she ask while everyone stop on their tracks looking at Kai who is still spaced out  
  
"Kai?!" she ask again now walking toward him, yet, still no answer  
  
"Kai!" she ask again yet this time with force that Kai, finally seems to respond to it by just glaring at her and a 'what'.  
  
"You've been spacing off again pal!" Tala said laying hand on his shoulder while he jus shrugged it off  
  
"I'm fine okay? So don't worry about me!" he said walking away from everyone, "I just need some space for myself..." he said now really out of the living room  
  
"Think it's still that 'ghost story'?" Ren ask while still looking at the door leading to the hallway  
  
"Guess so... he's been very quiet ever since he told us that ghost story and..." Tala said then only to be interrupted by Brooklyn,  
  
"Do you mean ghost story as in... he saw a ghost?!" Brooklyn ask disbelieving  
  
"Believe me pal... it's like real when he said that... when it looks so much like HIM..." Tala said who is like spacing off, too  
  
"Him as in... HIM?!?!?" He ask again this time, really surprise.  
  
"Yup... though I know that Kai doesn't have a sixth sense you know..." Kate said while crossing her arms around her chest. Then there was this eerie silent that sent chills down their spines, then suddenly, the silence is disturbed by Krista.  
  
"What if what he saw isn't a ghost at all? What if... that he saw was really HIM?" Krista said looking now very concerned. Now this time, all of them looked really concerned with the silence back around them.  
  
"But it's impossible! He's dead! Everyone saw how he died right?!" Tala said disbelieving at the rest of them with the same expression as he is.  
  
"We know that Tala but... maybe..." Brooklyn said then again, to be interrupted by Tala  
  
"What if it's all a damn joke that someone is playing it on us!" Tala said now who is looking mad with a glare around his face.  
  
Now this sent everyone surprise with a wide-eye an with that eerie silent then, one by one, a name hit their mind, speaking with unison and it all came out with the same name.  
  
"JURA!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was like lightning that hit them off like that, imagining that an old friend of them to hallucinate all of them to be believing that HE is still alive, it's impossible, totally impossible for all of the old workers of sKz, or more known as the Verbrechen Squad is all dead except Ren and Krista but still, there is always 'what if' in each of the sentence that is right now in their mind, right?  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
A/N:  
  
Aki: well, what do you know! Only three pages in making this damn ghostly chapter that can't make me sleep because of those damn ghost stories I just read in one of my friends ghost stories!!  
  
Ayee: for a fair warning, don't read a book that entitled: True Philippine Ghost Stories  
  
Aki: it's actually two volume so I bought them two of those volume to... and each is 80 pesos that I have to owe some 20 pesos from my friend!  
  
Ayee: good for you you can't sleep!!  
  
Aki: shut up... anyways, sorry about the company owner is coming over and Kei isn't appearing yet but I tell you! He's playing a very major but scary role and also, I was actually making this one horror story but still...  
  
Ayee: she can't make it for it too scares the hell out of her!!  
  
Aki: yeah... especially after reading those two books, I even didn't want to go home for my friends who went to my house, they said its like entering a haunted house! And also... my house is very dark without some lights on and with this eerie silent...  
  
Ayee: it scares the hell out of her especially when there is a picture with some flowers and candles and incense sticks on their living room of their dead grandma...  
  
Aki: *shivers*  
  
Ayee: anyway, this will be half AU for this is the sequel of G-Rev and maybe, it will not really follow it only characters though...  
  
Aki: but please!!! R&R!!!! I need your supports and comments!! 


	5. Chapter Three: The Truth

aki_naoe*kudoku doesn't own Beyblade or anything but she does own the plot and the OCs which seems more like copied and the name Krista is property of Fyne Inverse  
  
aki: you know, I would never really guess who the hell is writing the disclaimer...  
  
ayee: er... don't look at me! And no fair! I only got 4 friends while you got 15?!?!  
  
Aki: its because I'm friendlier and I go to school!  
  
ayee: x_X didn't know that you have to go to school just to have more friends!  
  
Aki: believe me girl... anyways, thanks a lot to R2RO for she's/he's the first person that reviewed!!  
  
Ayee: Hehehe... didn't know that the reviewer where just the same as we are!!  
  
Aki: well, at least now I know that I have some kabayan around here in FF.Net!! and she's my first reviewer!!  
  
Ayee: oh sis! You forgot something!  
  
Aki: o_O  
  
Ayee: graduation day is on Tuesday and the card is on Wednesday! Hope you're ready to face your card!!  
  
Aki: sorry to tell you but I'm an honor student while you're always flunked!!  
  
Ayee: -_- oh just shut up and here's the story! now I'm really sure that Kei will appear in here and so is Jura... hate that witch...  
  
Aki: watch it! I tried very hard on her identity!  
  
Ayee: but she's just a copied!!  
  
Aki: oh do shut up coz I've got another story to make!!  
  
Ayee: sKz doesn't won anything except the plot and OCs... WHY DON'T YOU JUST READ THAT DISCLAIMER?!?!?!?!?!  
  
CHAPTER THREE: THE TRUTH  
  
-Tala's POV-  
  
It's been a week already ever since the incident and we act like nothing really happens except for Kai, that is. Well, the president did come until later they realize it isn't the president after all but just he's secretary. And today? It's a whole different matter. Yesterday, Kai told me that he saw him again and last night, he just woke up screaming totally frightened that it looks like someone is gonna kill him! When I ask him this morning, he told me a little about it like he saw some visions again in his dream and a while ago, he seems totally spaced out which gives me the cue about him seeing things again. It's been usual for us now about Kai acting strange or saying that he saw someone around the empty hall around night in the building. Hell, we've been used to staying here in the building late at night since we usually have to overtime just get some works done but ever since Kai saying things about those ghost here in the building, I don't think I can take it anymore staying here late at a dead night. No, scratch that, WE can't take it anymore! It's like we've come and escaped from some freaking horror movies! And it really does scares a hell out of me. About the thought of Jura playing tricks on us, well, none of us really do believe it but still, there is some possibility about it since most of the members in the Verbrechen Squad are all mostly gifted people or those have some physic genes in them. And Jura? Well, what gave us the thought about she being the one playing the hell out of head is because... she's a telepath...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-??? POV- (A/N: know it sound strange but don't want anyone to find out who the hell is talking around here!! =P)  
  
It's been the second time around that he saw me here in this tower but today will be different. Everyone will see me now. Real and alive. Not dead. I still can't believe that Jura-sah (A/N: Jura is from Verbrechen Squad while he, Kai and Tala is from Strafe Squad so its normal for the SS to address the members of VS like this. As a sign of respect if you get what I mean...) agree with me about the idea of them forgetting me when they enter their life in the world of beyblading but... I know she knows how much pain I will feel once this is over especially five years had passed and I still can't believe that they still remember me as in like its yesterday when we last met... especially Kai... he was like my brother to me... no. he IS my brother...  
  
When I'm alone back then at the abbey, he was always there to help me or comfort me when I'm sad but when I was 'sold' by Boris by someone, there I found out that I actually have a family. A REAL family... me and Kai... and there is where I met Kate and her friends, the Special Forces of sKz and I especially can't believe that my father is... alive? Grandfather told us a lot about how our parents died but Kai was the one who told me that Voltaire killed them but at that night when I saw him, there I found out the truth. The whole truth and that night, I've been asking everything I don't know for I want the lies to become truth! But... he didn't told me. My father didn't tell me the whole story. For it will scare me to death who knows... haunt me... and that is where I realize that I needed someone who can make them forget everything they have in their memories about me. And there is where I get slightest idea in calling Jura-sah helping me. Sure she agrees but before she does, she asked me thousands of time why I wanted them to forget about me and I tell her about my feelings. At first she didn't agree because I didn't want my memory about them to be erased! I know it sounds foolish for someone to forget about me while I can still remember them but... when I forgot about them then recall everything, it hurt more. At first, I thought that she does erase their memory about me but later I realize that she didn't! I ask her then and she told me that... she creates an illusion to them, like they were just dreaming and once they saw me personally, they will like, wake up from a deep and long sleep (A/N: like Ban's Evil Eye in Get Backers). And that is where I found out that almost all of the Verbrechen's are this powerful since I do heard from father that he too is one of them. When he told me that he also has a physic gene inside of him (A/N: guess who! He's from Rave... Hehehe... read the summary page to know! Hehe...). And there he told me the he reason he created the sKz. He wanted the children of the abbey free from BioVolt's wrath but with the lack of power, he can't. At first, I was stunned! I ask him why would he be lack of power when they have physic powers but he told me that... forget it...  
  
Right now, I'm being sent by him to come here. This makes this the day to be marked as a day that everything will come to the very end. The end of Verbrechen. The end of my confinement in my shell. The end of hiding my true feelings. This is the end of all. But. This is the beginning of a new sKz. This is the birth of Strafe. The eternal punishment of a guilty sin.  
  
Das Ewige Strafe.  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE  
  
A/N:  
  
Aki: man! Making this chapter makes me wanna sleep!  
  
Ayee: good thing that you admit it yourself! Sorry if this chapter is a bit... boring! And it's just two pages!!  
  
Aki: flame if you wanna but it'll be useless!! And sorry again if Jura didn't appear! If anyone guessed out who is the person talking in the second POV, you will get the chance to read my newest installment, "Life in a University" which of course, starring all of our Bey-Boys while our Rave boys will be the teachers!! Wonder what will Sieg look like as a teacher with a eyeglasses...  
  
Ayee: actually, he will be the headmaster around you know!! And again, it will attract no one if you always add Rave in it!!  
  
Aki: hell, admit it! the Beyboys and the Rave boys looks like father and son!  
  
Ayee: ~_^ and who the hell fits to be Kai's mother when his father is Sieg?!?!  
  
Aki: ^__^\\// HILDE!!!!!!!  
  
Ayee: x_X!!!  
  
Aki: ^_^ hey! She's really cute you know!  
  
Ayee: but look at her eye color!! Its black!!  
  
Aki: hey... Kai have red eyes in 2000, navy in 2002 and mahogany/light red in G-Revolution! How about changing it to blue here!!  
  
Ayee: _ Kei's eyes is blue so no changing!! Anyways, R&R!!  
  
Aki: yeah...LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO TASTE MY SCYTHE!!!!!!  
  
Shinna: STOP COPYING MY LINE!!  
  
Aki: ^_^ sorry Shinna! But hey! I'm the first one around here that have the idea of the scythe thing! Except that I'm no hades lady nor hibikime... I'm Death! Shinigami! Now we're talking about the main idol!! A lady Shinigami... I got a picture of that one!! Too bad it got four blue shark fins and holding some shuriken but hey! She's a lady! And also... it's a fan art and I'm gonna make Kate look like her!! =P bleh!  
  
Ayee: _ bleh your ass girl coz we gotta go and make LiaU!!  
  
Aki: okay okay!! Now leave a review please!!  
  
Ayee: since because I'm the editor around here, I the meaning of 'Das Ewige Strafe' is The Eternal Punishment, its German but to those who knows Weiss Kreuz, you all won't be pondering over this one and also, too bad for me I can't translate the 'The Eternal Punishment of a Guilty Sin' into German since because I don't know the German of 'Sin'... too bad... anyways, please leave a review and read my Life in a University!!  
  
Aki: IT'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R IN THE MEANTIME!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter Four: A Rest For Everything

aki_naoe*kudoku doesn't own Beyblade but just the plot and OCs  
  
Aki: fuck it damn hell... SOMEONE JUST MESS UP WITH MY MICROSOFT WORD THAT I HAVE TO DO IT HERE IN WORD PAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ayee: Damn right... whoever that asshole is gonna pay dearly.... DAMN YOU ALL!!!! Now how can we use the Anime Diary Show without Microsoft Words?!?!?! AGH!! Now here we thought after buying this damn computer is a good thing... DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aki: ARGH!!!!!! I'll go and get some discs from my cousin... if anyone know where to get this damn file: PROPLUS.MSI please tell me okay? coz I really REALLY need it since because my school project can not be complete without it... DAMN YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: Is this the right time to come in?  
  
Ayee: Hell no!!  
  
Aki: and also, thank to those who review, as if there is... here's chapter four....  
  
p.s. sorry if this chapter have some wrong spellings in it since because I'm not using MS Words right now like what I said, someone must have done some shits over it that it wants me to install Microsoft Office XP Professional with Frontpage thingie and this damn file named PROPLUS.MSI if I know correctly, this thingie wants a CD... dunno where to find one coz once my brother finds out about it.... I'm dead.... guess have to do some of this ones in the laptop then!  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: A REST FOR EVERYTHING  
  
(A/N: After five hours of trying to find some info about it in the net but problem is, nothing. So, here I am, in my laptop doing the stories and now my main problem is how to get the anime diary show into an email so I can send it to my emails in the meantime, saving it here in my laptop! BUT! I don't think the color pattern can be followed... anyways; I don't wanna spoil your days so here's chapter four! Hope you like it after my troubles in continuing the chapters after my bad day... CAN SOMEONE KILL THAT DARN AETHERION GIRL?!?!?!?!!!!)  
  
"talking" //thinking// +telepathy+  
  
"WHO'S WHAT!?!?!?!??"  
  
"She will be moved to the Special Forces."  
  
"NO WAY! POSSITIVELY NO WAY!!"  
  
"Tala, it's a positive way because she is told to be transferred!"  
  
"By who, Kai?! Brooklyn?! Hell! I'd rather slit my own wrist rather than believing it!"  
  
"Okay! Here, use my knife to slit your wrist! And better wash it since because it still have some apple juice in it!!"  
  
"Shut up Ren coz it ain't funny at all!!" Tala said glaring at Ren who just chuckle at the glare  
  
"Jealous, Tala?" Ren talk back at him. Hearing this, Tala glared even harder and blushing in the same time while Kai just sigh.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Mmmm... Brookie-chan..." (A/N: expecting a lemon? Well, gotta call Ayee in making this part... E/N: this is Ayee doing the limey part! You heard me right! Not lemon but lime!! I'm not good at describing but good at imaginations...) Kate moan placing her hand at Brooklyn's shoulder and the other at his neck (E/N: er... got that reversed...) while Brooklyn is nipping her neck. (Brooklyn: * smirk* Kate: * blush* Tala: * glare* Kai: * sighs*)  
  
Lifting his head up facing her, in an instance moment, both lips where lock, kissing each other playfully until...  
  
"Kate? You there? We've got an emergency!" hearing it was Krista's voice outside the door, both of them stop at the first part of their little play. (E/N: okay! I admit it! I'm not that good at lime!! A/N: O_O woah! That's a first time!)  
  
Slipping out of Brooklyn's hug, Kate straightens her clothes up while Brooklyn just pout at her and half glaring at the door, "Later night Brookie-chan! I promise!" Kate said smiling at him pecking him on the cheek while he just smirk over the thoughts that were starting to form inside his head, "And stop staring at me, you pervert!" she said seeing him staring and smirking at her ass (E/N: butt-ing in, anyone?).  
  
By the time Kate opens the door, there stood a very impatient Krista who is by now glaring at both of the couple, "What took you two so long to open up the door?! I've been knocking it for god damn ten minutes!" Krista said still mad at both of them, "Sorry Kriss but you know time! Besides, we're doing some thing around here!" Brooklyn said now walking towards the door. "you mean semi-sex!"  
  
Krista smirked as the couple just blush and Kate death glaring at her. //how I love to tease this two love birds!//  
  
"As if you and Ren didn't?!" Kate countered back at her, Brooklyn chuckling at the remark.  
  
"Sorry girl but we do it in the bed! Not in the office besides, we have manners and we are sane when it comes to sex!" Krista said pointing her fingers at Kate  
  
"um, you know what girls? I don't think you want people out here in the hall hearing both of you talking about your sex lives you know!" Brooklyn said standing between both of the girls gesturing them both inside the office.  
  
"Say, you were talking about some emergency so, what is it?" Kate suddenly interrupted the silence that was starting to form between the three of them,  
  
"Oh, that? Well, not really an emergency but, it may be some troubly fact since because the son of this company's is coming over to see someone. Dunno who this someone is but heard some of those idiots in the seventh floor muttering that it was Kai, since because Kai is always the center of attention when it comes to troublesome facts," Krista said in a matter-of- fact tone glancing at both of the couple  
  
"Tch! Those assholes really need to get their own life!" Brooklyn snorted looking away towards the window  
  
//Wonder if its him...//Kate thought  
  
+it is him, Kate+ a voice was heard inside Kate's mind as she look around the room  
  
//what the--//  
  
+don't worry, its just me,+ finally being familiarizing the voice, she looks behind her, seeing Brooklyn looking at the blue sky outside the window.  
  
//Brooklyn?// she thought again thinking that he might heard her thoughts and yes he does,  
  
+yeah, me alright...+  
  
//I don't get it! When did you become a telepath and why didn't you tell me from the start?!// Kate thought back remembering how to communicate with a telepath  
  
+actually, yes. I am a telepath and the reason why I didn't tell you I was a telepath from the start is because it's a secret and also, I got my telepathy from my brother you know,+ Brooklyn replied back at her mind  
  
//Schuldig you mean?// (A/N: yes. As in Schuldig of Weiss Kreuz but he won't appear yet until this one's prequel, Wo Schlafende Engel Liegen)  
  
at the bare thought of hearing his brother name nearly made him wince at it that Krista eyed them both suspiciously.  
  
//sorry// Kate thought back hoping he heard her,  
  
+its okay... besides, it's the past so why mourning over it?+ he channeled back to her mind making her nodding over it that this time, Krista really tell them about it. Brooklyn just returned to his gaze over the sky resting his palm on the table besides the window while Kate telling her its nothing.  
  
+come on you two, tell me if what I'm guessing is right because I can hear some voices around the room+ Krista talk back by telepathy  
  
//What?!//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//WHAT?!// Kate nearly jumped to the roof when she heard another voice inside her head and looking besides her she saw Krista laughing madly while Brooklyn chuckling  
  
+hehe... Got you on that one, Kate!+ Krista channeled back to her mind this time, making sure Brooklyn is in the connection.  
  
"What the hell?! Hey! Am I the only one around here that doesn't know a thing about telepathy?!" Kate shouted at both of the telepaths who is laughing at her,  
  
"GUYS?!"  
  
"Hehe... take that as a yes Kate! Unless of course Brooklyn here lend you some of his telepathy!" Krista said holding her laughter. At the thought of lending some telepathy really confuses her.  
  
"What? I don't get it! Do you mean as in..." she said  
  
"yup! Me giving you some telepathic power though you can't read people's mind like I do instead, you can only 'talk' to someone else or more people." Brooklyn said looking over at Kate  
  
"Right... so that means that my boyfriend and best friend over here is totally related to some psychic freaks?!" Kate half ask and half shout at both of her friends which Krista glared at her for being called a psychic freak  
  
"Hey, Brooklyn can be a psychic freak but I ain't not coz he only lend me some of his!" Krista said hands in her hips glaring at Kate, Brooklyn who is also affected by both of the girls countered back,  
  
"Well, I can be a psychic freak but at least I ain't sex driven freak around you know!" he said who in turn seeing that the two girls reacted to his words turn to his direction totally mad and death glaring at him when Kate manage to grab the collar of shirt that signs she is ready to strangle him to death  
  
"H-Hey!! Peace already okay?! I didn't mean it really girls!! U-uh hey! Kate!! No!! I'm still too young to die yet you know!!"  
  
"Don't worry since because you're already laid!" (A/N: guess you already know from who!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Father? Do I really REALLY have to go!?" Kei asked disbelieving at his father who is sitting at his own office, working in his laptop.  
  
"For the hundredth time, Kei, YES!! Now stop bugging and get ready coz once Mihaero is done, you're off!" his father answered back with a bit of annoyance in his tone,  
  
"BUT DAD!!! YOU CAN'T!! YOU TOTALLY POSITIVELY ABSOLUTELY CAN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kei whined at his father (A/N: didn't expect that to happen right?) who is by now, totally irritated by his son's whining,  
  
"YES I CAN KEI NOW GET IT!! AS LONG AS YOU'RE A MINOR I CAN GET TO DO WITH WHATEVER I WANT WITH YOU AND THAT IS TO GET READY AND GO WAIT FOR MIHAERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" his father shouted at him now, a clearly visible bulging vein at the side of his forehead (A/N: anime style peeps!).  
  
Shoulder drooped with a pouted face looking at his father then turned around walking out of his father's grand office only to be halted by his father's voice,  
  
"and once you've seen Kate, tell her that your mom wants her in her division." He said not even looking at Kei who thought that his father is apologizing at what he said earlier, //wait, he never apologies! He never cared about someone else's feelings! Like Kai...// remembering his name was like a whirlwind inside of his head //stop thinking about it Ran! Stop it! It's the past and it doesn't exist in the present so stop it!// he shook his head inwardly looking at the floor.  
  
Sensing something isn't right with his son who is still standing at the office door, raising his head up, feeling his son in deep confusion between his own past, stands up and said, "you know, if you really doesn't want to go, I can send Lucia instead you know," looking up at his father with bewilderment, "what?!" he croaked, totally surprised his father would said that, "do you really meant it, dad?!" Kei said, staring at his father who just closed his eyes and folded his arms around his chest, "actually, NO!! SO GET READY BEFORE MIHAERO COMPLAINS!!!!!!" he yelled at Kei who by now, hearing his father's yell, sent him into a fast run to his quarters, "and here I thought he really cared about me!!!" Kei said while stopping in front of his door, panting, he opened the door leading to his room, looking around heading his way towards his closet besides a door leading to a bathroom, //maybe I should take a bath// thinking over it, he went inside the room, taking off all of his clothes (FG: *drools * A/N: AAHH!! GET OUT OF HERE!!) preparing the shower to the right temperature he wants. (E/N: don't wanna write about him taking a bath since because the fangirls around here are becoming wild!!)  
  
Stepping out of the door, he went to pick up his clothes in his bed, wearing his usual blue tank top and a blue baggy pants (E/N: don't wanna describe it anymore since because its Kai's V-Force/2002 uniform and Kai is wearing his G-Rev one without the scarf and gloves though)  
  
Looking over the sky outside his small balcony, walking over leaning on the cemented railings, "Maybe, just maybe, all of them will understand why I wanted this all to happen..." thus, leaving his thoughts trailed...  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR  
  
A/N:  
  
Aki: AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!! The longest chapter of all!!  
  
Ayee: o_O it is? *checks the story page * fucking hell! It is! FIVE PAGES!!!!!!!  
  
Aki: hello! We are not in the story! NO SWEARING!!!!!!!  
  
Ayee: right! Sorry about that! Anyways, if anyone out there wanna say anything about: 1. Kate and Brooklyn's pairing but hey! We do found that one alluring! 2. Tala being jealous instead of Kai  
  
Aki: Kai and Brooklyn have this bond between each other that both of them hate each others' guts. See episode 47-48 of G-Revolution to know more about it though we still can't put it why Kai didn't even complain over the fact that Kate and Brooklyn are on like Tala!  
  
Ayee: maybe its because Garland beat the hell out of Tala that he was sent to the hospital!  
  
Aki: Hey! After Kai and Brooklyn's match, they too were sent to hospital! But in anyways,  
  
Ayee: 3. Mihaero (can't resists his cutyness! Lol) being a body guard of Kei,  
  
Mihaero: AIN'T NOT!! I'M THE LEADER OF THE BALTHEZ SO I AIN'T TAKING CARE OF A STRAFE!!  
  
Aki: _ and may I ask what is the task of a Special Force?!?!  
  
Mihaero: O_O oh yeah...  
  
Ayee: XD 4. Rave being mixed up again...  
  
Aki: and if anyone have read in one of the author's note, Wo Schlafende Engel Liegen,  
  
Ayee: translation: Where Sleeping Angel Lie  
  
Aki: can NOT be posted in here since because it is a Rave and Beyblade crossover,  
  
Ayee: actually, most of our stories are Rave and Beyblade crossovers and some only Rave since because the Beyblade ones are yaois and wait. ALL of our sagas are Rave and Beyblade crossovers like Strafe and Life in a University and it is NOT part of my Gluhen das Ewige or Gluhen Engel arc because A New Start is the sequel of Wo Schlafende Engel Liegen while WSEL is Schatten und Lichter 's sequel while SuL is GdE/GE 's sub arc!!  
  
Aki: well, that's long! But anyways, please Review!! And don't forget to review my Life in a University to give me some comments since because I'm running out of ideas to torture Tyson and also, Ran is Kei's nickname is because Ran's meaning is Orchid and also his mom's codename when she was in Verbrechen so he took it as his nickname and codename too since because they say he act so much like his mother though looked like his father and vice versa for Kai.  
  
Ayee: alright! Nuff said! Time to say goodbye for us and review you all!! So leave a review!!  
  
Aki: p.s. Jura ain't appearing anymore but Si—  
  
Ayee: SHUT UP!!!!!!!  
  
Aki: right... but Kei's dad is!! And wonder who Kai's pairing will be... Tala or Rei? So leave a vote please!! See ya all!!  
  
Ayee: AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!! 


	7. Chapter Five: Seeing is Believing

aki_naoe*kudoku doesn't own Beyblade but she does own the plot and the Gluhen das Ewige/Gluhen Engel arc and some OCs  
  
aki: hmm...... hope that this story won't be banned or deleted anymore! And have I ever told you that FF.Net kicked me out that I wasn't allowed to create a new story because of this?! So that's why this story will be posted by sKz since because I can't wait for Saturday anymore!!!  
  
Ayee: alright! Since because we are too tired waiting for reviews, we thought that we should made chapter five into an advance chapter!  
  
Aki: so, here's chapter five of A New Start  
  
Ayee: p.s. sKz doesn't own anything except its name coz we Sealing Deaths own the story  
  
Aki: didn't catch a meaning of that one...  
  
Ayee: shut up and get on with the story!!!  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: SEEING IS BELIEVING  
  
Outside the huge building of Kreuz there came a black limousine with a plate name: BINDER. Everyone outside and inside the building seeing the limousine entering the gate, all people halt over whatever they are doing and staring at the intruding car. Even the workers starting from the fifth flour, seeing the car entering, looking down at the huge windows in the halls staring at the car wondering if he is the company's owner's son. Even Kai and the others looked down staring.  
  
"Do you think its him?" Tala asked while still staring below  
  
"No doubt, Tal. Must really be him." Ren replied arranging some papers in his table  
  
//wonder what he looks like...// came the thought of Tala as the car finally stop in front of the door leading inside the building  
  
-Brooklyn's office-  
  
Both him and Kate too, staring at the car below hearing their hearts pounding.  
  
"you know, I don't think I can keep with up with this..." Kate said voice shaking with excitement and confusion that will soon come  
  
"calm down, Kate! Its just him!" Brooklyn said placing a hand at her shoulder trying to calm her down  
  
"but look! Listen okay! He-we-we haven't seen each other for god damn five years and you're telling me to calm down especially after what he did to our minds?!?!" Kate asked yelling at Brooklyn totally angry with her brother and her feelings.  
  
"Shh... don't worry, you'll get over it..." Brooklyn said reassuringly soothing her down by a hug  
  
"I just hope I can, Brook..."  
  
//I just hope I can...//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: the \\thoughts\\ belongs to Dark Dranzer aka Dizzahara while Kei's //thoughts// and Dizzahara is Kei's bitbeast)  
  
-Kei's POV-  
  
"Alright Ran, get out coz I'm starting to get bored so get in and do your job!"  
  
"I know what to do and when so don't rush me, Mi-kun!!"  
  
//asshole...//  
  
Sometimes, Mi-kun really gets into my nerves that I want to strangle him to death!!  
  
\\as if you can...\\  
  
//shut up, Diz... stop bugging me coz I'm gonna kill you if you do!!//  
  
\\well, I really wanted to see you try!\\  
  
//why you--!!//  
  
\\hehehehe....\\  
  
//fine! Be like that! Who needs you anyway?!//  
  
\\you.\\  
  
//Grrr... oh forget it!//  
  
\\oh you're no fun, Kei!\\  
  
//Diz, for the last time, STOP BUGGING ME!!!!!!!!!!//  
  
\\too bad since because you're gonna stumble into one cute girl once you've disconnect the link! But in anyways, like you said! Bye!!\\  
  
And our link is off. Wait... I'm gonna stumble into one cute girl once I've disconnect the link... Huh?! What the hell does it mean?! And— OOF!!  
  
"AAAHHH!!!!"  
  
Ouch... as I look over who or what I've stumbled at...  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
"Oww... Watch where you're going asshole!!"  
  
"Me?! Hey! You are the one who supposed to watch where you're going girl!"  
  
"Yo Ran! You okay?" a voice came running from the hallway toward Kei and the girl he stumbled with. Passing the seeing the other people working at the company, all staring at the two new intruders, everyone started murmuring things that annoy the two Schatten members. (Schatten are those under K's dad while the Lichter are those under K's mom, which is Kai and the others)  
  
+you know, these people are way too out of my sense of sights!+  
  
+I admit that too with you Mi-kun...+  
  
+but in anyways, gotta do our job so we can get ourselves the way out of here coz these people are really freaking me out!!+  
  
+right...+  
  
After disconnecting their link, a voice came from the voice. Arranging themselves, the man of the new voice stepping out of the shadows, walking up to both of them and raising his hand gesturing for Kei.  
  
"So you are Kei Hitoshi Binder, right? Mr. Binder's son who is actually the one visiting us since because Mr. Binder isn't coming. Well, nice to meet you Mr.—" the man said only to be interrupted by Kei,  
  
"Please. Just call me Kei."  
  
"Well, alright then, Kei, it is a pleasure to meet you and I am Garland. Second in command of the Special Force here in the Lichter Team." Garland said.  
  
"Leader of the Strafe Squad in the Schatten Team." Kei said shaking and accepting the teal haired teen's hand  
  
"um... excuse me but... do you mean Kei Hitoshi Binder as in... today's special guest?!" the girl with pink hair (Mariah...) said looking very surprise.  
  
"actually, yes Mariah," Garland said glancing at her then back at Kei only to notice someone else behind him, "and this is—"  
  
"Mihaero. Leader of the Special Force in the Schatten Team." Mihaero said walking besides Kei.  
  
"Actually I came here to see Hiwatari and the rest of the Special Force and the two transferred member of Kreuz from Schatten T team and also the other two who is Crystal and Ivan." Kei said in a monotone. (In Kreuz, the way calling each other is using by their second name instead of their last name.)  
  
"Alright then, just follow me." Garland said walking toward another hall leading them to another corridor by the end of the hall. After twist and turns in the long hallway, they came to a stop. Looking over Garland, both of them seeing what had made Garland to stop at their tracks.  
  
Kei, who is just behind Garland with Mihaero behind him, looked over in front of Garland, walking over Garland, sensing this, both Garland and Mihaero looked over the shocked face of Kei and the person too who interrupted them.  
  
"Kei..."  
  
"Kai..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: hell! Thinking that its gonna end?! Hell no way! Its just two pages! And also, sorry if Garland's accent is a bit too classy for your taste!)  
  
"Damn it! Where the hell is Kai?! KRISTA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"For god sakes Tala, I don't know! All I know is that he said that he will go out for a walk and"  
  
"And what Krista?! Go and chase Kei?! To see if it is really true that he is the one coming?!"  
  
"That's enough Tala. Its not her fault okay? Now all we have to do is go and find Kai while you Tala is to go and tell this to Kate and Brooklyn!" Ren said looking over the two quarrelling cousins  
  
"um... can I go and tell this to Kate and Brooklyn while you and Tala go and find Kai... is that okay???" Krista asked looking at both of the males,  
  
"and may I ask why?!" Tala half yelled at her  
  
"its because she is in the Special Forces Quarters and I am the only one from you guys that knows their new office!" Krista replied back in a matter- of-fact tone folding her arms over her chest looking away eyes closed  
  
"fine. Just make sure you called us too if you find anything about Kai." Ren said standing up with Tala beside him walking over the door  
  
"okay, call me too okay?" Krista said smiling at them. Smiling back at her, both of them walked past the door toward the hallway leaving her alone in the office.  
  
"Alright... just make sure that you guys believe what you are gonna see..." she said sitting at the office desk, reaching over her pocket, she picked up her cell. After dialing the number, a voice can be heard in the other line,  
  
"Mission Accomplish!" she said cheerfully over the other line,  
  
"Very well. Now make sure that the plan work and don't let them know about that."  
  
"And Brooklyn?" she asks again. There was a long waited silence before the voice replied again  
  
"He doesn't need to know anymore since he also is part of this plan."  
  
"Okay then..."  
  
"Alright then. And also, make sure that you can and try to control yourself from telling them about the plan!"  
  
"Fine! And dad? Are you gonna tell this to Sieg?"  
  
"Dunno... depends if he wanna know but I'll tell this to Shiro first before I tell Sieg about it..."  
  
"Alright then... say, once this whole reunion plan thingie is done, are you gonna transfer me back to Schatten?"  
  
"It depends... but since because we do lack of some members around, maybe yes."  
  
"Alright! So, see you soon dad!"  
  
"Hn... Remember! Don't. Tell. Them!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE  
  
A/N:  
  
Aki: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is actually longer than the last chapter!!  
  
Ayee: Whoo...Four pages...  
  
Aki: actually, I've counted the last one... it was actually just two in a half to three you know... so maybe this is actually more longer than chapter 2!  
  
Aki: right... anyways, leave a review okay???  
  
Ayee: Yeah!!!! WE NEED MORE REVIEW AND COMMENTS FOR LIFE IN A UNIVERSITY OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE IT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aki: oh yeah, forgot to mention this, you see, I'm being banned by FF.Net that I'm not allowed to create a new story because A New Start is deleted until Saturday that is they are gonna let me create a new story again so that's why I'm using our sKz account, the account that me and my sis shared.  
  
Ayee: yeah!! So please leave a review okay?!?! See ya and hope you tell us if the story is turning out good okay? And also...  
  
Aki: the Rave boys are coming over but NO history of Rave!!  
  
Ayee: for the third time, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
